reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Dutch van der Linde
is a central character who later becomes one of the main antagonists in Red Dead Redemption. With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC pack, is also a multiplayer character model that may be selected in the 'Damnation' section of the Outfitter. Background Van der Linde was the leader of the infamous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Elizabeth. Notable gang members included John Marston, Abigail Marston, Bill Williamson, and Javier Escuella. At the time, Dutch was an altruistic and idealistic rogue, beliving the gang could make a difference in the world. He fashioned himself as a Robin Hood figure, taking money from those would did not deserve it and giving it to those who needed it, a symbol of the romantised Wild West and a humanitarian champion of the people, opposing government control, supporting individual liberty and punishing general human cruelty and selfishness. His romantic image and charisma inspired his gang into believing in his vision. It was in the name of Dutch and his cause they committed crimes such as murder and robbery. But as years rolled by the Dutch slowly realised the futility of his cause. With new technology making it easier for the government to exert control over the people, liberty had given way to bueracracy. The violence and greed of humanity had not stopped and no one was inspired by his example. His work had ultimatly changed nothing. Worse still, the truth of his own hipocracy crept dipper and deeper into Dutch, as he and his gang had attempted to change the world for the better yet became the worst humanity had to offer. His ideaism turned to nihilism and Dutch gradually descended into madness, masking his pain through meaningless violence and an unfocused hatred of everything and everyone around him, which causes the disillusionment of the other members. Van der Linde had not been seen or heard from in several years and, despite claims of sightings, was thought to have perished in a fire following a botched robbery in 1906. During one of the cutscenes in The Gates of El Presidio, it is hinted that Dutch is in Colombia and not likely to be seen ever again. Marston and Williamson may have competed for Dutch's favor as hinted by Williamson's line "Dutch always said you were an arrogant son of a bitch!" Interactions When Bill Williamson is killed in Mexico, Edgar Ross refuses to return Marston's family and instead declares John is not finished. He is told Dutch van der Linde is back in the Blackwater region and Marston is obligated to kill him. Together with a Native American named Nastas and Professor Harold MacDougal, John tries to hunt down Dutch. John kills a scout after a battle to reach Dutch's mountain hideout and picks up his binoculars, a vital tool in Red Dead Redemption. When looked through, John observes Dutch killing a police officer. He then looks through again and Dutch has his pistol pointed at Marston. A shot is fired, but it hits the binoculars and knocks Marston out. Dutch recruits disenfranchised young Native Americans off of the local reservations for his new gang. John and a posse of U.S. Marshals stake out the bank and wait for a chance to kill Dutch. The mission goes south when the gang kills a man in the front entrance and fights off the posse for a few minutes. John corners Dutch in an upper room but he has taken a woman hostage and uses her as a human shield. Dutch escapes after shooting the girl in the head and throwing her body into Marston's arms. Next, Dutch surrounds the Blackwater Hotel while John and Professor MacDougal are inside. Shouting up at John, he announces that he plans on killing John and the Professor for "sport". However, John and MacDougal escape out of a window and across the rooftops before reaching a pair of waiting horses. John is then able to safely escort MacDougal to the train station at Manzanita Post. In the final assault on his hideout with the U.S. army, John and government agents wipe out his army. Together, he and Dutch battle with each other. Eventually, Marston gains the upper hand and chases Dutch to the edge of a cliff. Marston and Dutch exchange words, with Dutch explaining how he can't fight his nature so he can't change. He then tells John that they are a dying breed in a changing world before commiting suicide by dropping backwards from the cliff. Agent Ross uses Marston's pistol to shoot the corpse and claims it will look better in the report. Philosophy Dutch seems to carry a philosophy just like most of the characters in Red Dead Redemption. Dutch seems to want a world that goes along the lines of a Hunter-Gatherer Society, a world that opposes technology and governmental control and men fight to survive. A world where men live like they did in the old Wild West. When Dutch appears, he is fighting against the town of Blackwater which is filled with agents and technology. And since Dutch once fought for the poor, and the agencies in Blackwater constantly take from the poor, this means that Dutch sees the new West as evil. And since he has fought against the government and banks his whole life, this means that he may want to not only destroy Blackwater, but he may also want to completely destroy all government, currency, and social order. The way he attains this appears to be by recruiting soldiers and taking out towns that are hot spots for government agents and technology, and he is unafraid to kill to achieve this world. Another part of Dutch's philosophy seems to be returning to the older ways. While the New West promotes clothing, technology, and civilization, Dutch seems to want to move back to the Old West which promotes survival, discipline, and using skill and courage to overcome hardship. While most people in Blackwater try to raise themselves up and civilize the Old West, Dutch would prefer they remain civilized where they are and allow the Old West to survive in the way to which it has grown accustomed, and when the citizens of Blackwater, and indeed; the Federal Government, will not allow him or his people to live their lives the way they wish; he attacks. Mission Appearances *"At Home With Dutch" *"Great Men are Not Always Wise" *"The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale)" *"And The Truth Will Set You Free" Murders Committed *Heide McCort - Shot during a raid on a ferry. (Prior to the story) *Muriel Scranton - Shot in the back of the head during Great Men are Not Always Wise. *Bank Manager - Killed in the crashed automobile in Great Men are Not Always Wise. *Lawman - Executed in Cochinay during At Home with Dutch. Trivia * Ironically, Dutch uses a Semi-auto pistol, a symbol of future technology, when he is against civilization himself. Granted, the gun would have been 19 years old at the time of his death, but even Ross uses a far older Winchester repeater. * The name "Dutch" may also be a nickname like Irish, French and Welsh, as the surname "van der Linde" is originally from the Netherlands. His surname doesn't use a capital for the ' van der ' part, which is common in the Netherlands. * ' van der Linde' is Dutch for ' from the Lime (tree) ', possibily referring to a Dutch song; Oh Lindeboom ( English: oh Lime tree) * Under "miscellany" of the newspaper that is issued after the bank fiasco, there is a small obituary for a woman named Muriel Scranton. It says that she "was killed by gunshot to the head in the First National Bank of Blackwater" and that she was married to a man named Joseph Scranton. This is more than likely the woman that was killed by Dutch. A bit more interesting is the tombstone of a Mrs. Jane Scranton who died in 1903, located in the Blackwater cemetery. The engraving says she, too, was married to a Joseph Scranton. It is possible that this Joseph Scranton is one person, and an unfortunate serial widower. Also a Joseph Scranton owns a small restaurant in the middle of Blackwater. * By saying he and John are 'a dying breed', he means the end of the Old West and incoming civilization. * Like Landon Ricketts, Dutch bears a resemblance to famous actor Lee Van Cleef, as well as to actors Robert De Niro and Daniel Day-Lewis and Tom Selleck. * The orange longsleeve that Dutch wears looks exactly like the orange longsleeve worn by Charles Bronson's character in the Spaghetti Western "Once Upon A Time In The West." * This orange attire may also refer to Dutch's heritage, as orange is the color of the Dutch royal family. It is seen as a symbol of national pride in the Netherlands to wear orange. Many Dutch sports teams have orange kits. * Dutch also seems to possess a high level of intelligence and persuasion, seen as his new gang consist of natives who have a great disliking of the civilised white migrants. * Chogan can be heard saying that he killed one of his own men. * In the mission "And the Truth Will Set You Free", when Dutch is forced off the machine gun, he has a High Power Pistol in his holster. When he is fleeing through the caves, the first time he fires at you is with a High Power Pistol, the second time he fires is with a Semi-Automatic Pistol, and when he is cornered, he has a trusty Cattlemen Revolver, although on occasion the game will glitch and he will be holding a semi-automatic pistol. It is possible that Dutch had a Cattleman tucked into his belt or in a pocket as a backup, although sometimes in The Prodigal Son Returns (To Yale), he will have a Cattleman in his holster and the Semi-Automatic Pistol in his hand. This could be a glitch, as it happens to John sometimes in The Gates of El Presidio. * It is unknown how, but while Dutch jumps off the cliff you may hear a gunshot, although Dutch dropped his gun earlier. * John implies that he still has respect for him, when he says to Agent Ross, "I'd kill you a hundred times before I killed Dutch, if it were an option." * Dutch is similar to Marlon Brando's character in Apocolypse Now where Colonel Kurtz goes missing in Cambodia, driven insane and leads a large rebellious group of guerillas under his philosophies. * After Dutch has died, you can explore his lair. There is a well-stocked bookshelf and a desk with a typewriter, further emphasizing his intelligence and his paradoxical relationship with modernity. There is also a bathtub hidden behind a makeshift curtain. **These contradictions may also be intentionally emblematic of an underlying hypocrisy in Dutch and his gang. As John points out to Javier Escuella their philosophies were an excuse, which is something "They all knew." * At the edge of the cliff on the mission "And The Truth Will Set You Free" it appears he has been shot in the gut. This is possibly from him dropping the Semi-Automatic Pistol while running from John causing it to go off and hit him in the stomach, and if he did drop the Semi-Automatic Pistol, that would explain why he is holding the Cattleman Revolver. Quotes Single Player }} Multiplayer *"I saw your friends runnin' off, with their tails between their legs``"'' *''"C'mon my fine, patriotic friends"'' *''"Come closer, I've got a surprise for you"'' *''"Who do you think you are?"'' *''"Meet one of the few benefits of YOUR civilization"'' *''"Go to hell"'' *''"You should've stayed at home"'' *''"You're all cowards`"'' *''"You're weak, you always were You never had the stomach for this"'' *''"Well come and get it then"'' *''"I am settin' these people free"'' *''"We'll kill every last one of you"'' *''"You're even weaker than I thought"'' *''"Why don't you look me in the eye?"'' *''"Get the hell away from me"'' *''"You're a dead man"'' *''"I'll make you so sorry"'' *''"You made a big mistake comin' here"'' *''"This time, I'll make sure you're dead"'' *''"Crazy?! Oh I'll show you crazy, you just keep comin"'' *''"We're takin' whats ours"'' *''"I'll cut your throat"'' *''"Go back to your whore wife"'' Gallery File:Dutch1867.png|Dutch before killing himself rdr_0626.jpg rdr_0600.jpg Rdr truth will set you free00.jpg File:Rdr_dutch_maxim_gun.jpg File:Rdr_dutchfall.jpg|Dutch's final moments Rdr home dutch.jpg Rdr great wise.jpg es:Dutch Van der Linde Category:Redemption characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Central Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Outlaws